Sugarsweet life
by mindblock
Summary: AU, LEMON/SMUT, Ulquiorra has a problem, will Grimmjow be able to fix it? -"You're gonna ride me until you collapse..." WARNINGS INSIDE ;D, PURPOSELY OOC! Bitchy Ulquiorra in this one... DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _Sugar-sweet life_  
**

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Ulquiorra**  
**

**Rating:** M, 18+, mature

**WARNINGS:** YAOI (guy on guy), SEX, AU, OOC, PWP-ish.

**Summary:** AU, SMUT, Ulquiorra has a problem, will Grimmjow be able to fix it? -"You're gonna ride me until you collapse..." WARNINGS INSIDE ^o^...

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anything except the story. 'Bleach' and all characters belong to Tite Kubo

**Author's note: 1. This is AU, the characters are PURPOSELY out of character (a very bitchy Ulquiorra in this one...), I hope you'll like them anyway...**

** 2. If you _don't like_ it now, you'll _HATE_ it when/if you read it. So please read only if you're absolutely sure that you like everything earlier said. Thank you!!!!**

* * *

It was past midnight. Ulquiorra was sitting at a large dining table. It was in a huge, nicely decorated room. It was separated in parts by the orientation of the furniture. In one corner was a nice and spacey kitchen separated from the rest by a long bar. Next to it was the dining table surrounded by matching chairs. It was made in dark wood and pretty expensive looking. Actually everything in the apartment looked expensive. One corner was used as a living room with two white leather sofas and one matching armchair. But in the largest part of the room was a beautiful queen sized bed. It was separated from the rest with a gorgeous Japanese looking folding screen (called 'byobu') that offered a certain amount of privacy but since he and Grimmjow lived alone they never had problems with that.

Ulquiorra sighed and reached for his cup to sip some of the dark, nice smelling fluid. His eyes settled on the wide mess of papers in front of him. Those were drawings and sketches for an over sized space-shuttle/titanic looking 'house' ordered by some overly rich guy. It wasn't his first project as an architect but it had to be done in a week and he still hadn't figured out how to put that giant into a somewhat small lot.  
He could hear the water splashing behind the bathroom door, Grimmjow was taking a shower. He was trying tho focus on the drawing for an hour now but images of wet Grimmjow in the shower that kept invading his mind weren't helping to the situation.

After about ten minutes he finally gave up, pushed the papers aside and grabbed the cup to calm himself down. He was nervous, semi-horny, and sleepy but his body seemed to have other plans. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to sleep. A sudden sound of Grimmjow opening the door stopped the trail of thoughts. _When did the water stop?_

"Hey baby... " Grimmjow said in a soft voice, approaching his lover. he was wearing only a pair of baggy gray pajama pants that were hanging very low on hips. "Whatchya doin'? Why aren't you i bed?" He bent down and wrapped his hands around Ulquiorra to kiss on his neck gently.

"Hmm..." Ulquiorra 'humm'ed quietly and leaned into the warm embrace "I...can't sleep."

Grimmjow sat on the chair beside him and pulled him into his lap.

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No... I don't know, maybe it has to do with this house I'm working on but I usually don't have such problems..."

Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra was swaying his legs pretty fast under the table and he seemed to be pretty full of energy.

"Are you... feeling alright?"

"Uh.. yes. I tried to work on the project to make myself tired but i couldn't concentrate, I kept thinking of-"

He suddenly stopped slapping himself mentally.

"...Of what?"

"Err... nothing important, anyway..." He leaned deeper into his lovers embrace and reached out to take a sip of tea. Grimmjow saw this and when Ulquiorra took a sip he brought the cup to his own lips murmuring "Whatcahya drinkin'?..."

The moment the fluid kissed his tongue he almost spit it all out from shock and turned to stare at his lover.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ulquiorra looked at him innocently -"Tea...?"

Grimmjow proceeded to stare into him, his eye brow twitching.

"...with sugar."

"Th' hell!! -It's not _tea_ with _sugar_, it's **_sugar_** with _tea_!!"Ulquiorra blinked cutely."Are you crazy?!! No wonder you're acting all hyperactive!"

"...but I like it that way..."

"Shut up, that's why you can't sleep. You hafta get rid of all the energy you stuffed yourself with." He was getting a pretty good idea.

"..How?" Ulqui asked innocently but Grimmjow grabbed him -" 'How'? I'll show ya..." He picked him up like a feather and threw him on the bed. Ulquiorra was getting excited. Grimmjow forced his legs apart and pulled him into his lap, so they were straddling him.

"You're gonna ride me until you collapse..." He whispered into his ear hotly, his hands taking Ulquiorra's shirt off.

The pink tip of Ulquiorra's tongue came out to lick his lips that suddenly became dry, before he leaned down and pulled his lover into a deep and passionate kiss. He ran his hands slowly down Grimmjow's body tuching his tight, contracting muscles. When Ulquiorra's shirt was gone Grimmjow's hands slipped down and hungrily squeezed his ass earning a sexy moan.

Ulquiorra released Grimmjow's neck and rapidly worked on unbuttoning his own pants in frustration. Grimmjow helped him and soon Ulquiorra was completely naked, grinding his ass against the lump in Grimmjow's pants and tugging on the waist bend impatiently. Grimmjow broke the kiss and quickly slipped his pants down revealing his hard and swollen length.  
Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock, his mouth staring to water. No matter how many times he saw and felt his lovers cock, it's size and beauty always left him breathless. It was arching proudly right in front of his face ad he had an irresistible urge to...

"Fuck baby!..." Grimmjow gasped, his hands finding their way into Ulquiorra's hair. He was standing on he bed, Ulquiorra kneeling i front of him and sucking on the head of his cock hungrily, making it wet before he forced it down his throat and moaned louder than necessary knowing that would set Grimmjow off.

And it did. The moans were creating delicious vibrations and Grimmmjow started bucking his hips forward. That was just what Ulquiorra was waiting for. He placed his hand on his head, on top of Grimmjow's to get his attention and looked into his eyes. Grimmjow understood him and started thrusting his dick in and out if his lover's mouth. Ulquiorra nodded and he speed up and enjoyed the sight that was in front of him.  
Ulquiorra swirled his tongue around Grimmjow's cock and moaned loudly as he thrusted faster until he was at loss of breath. To his relief Grimmjow didn't last much longer an he released into his willing mouth. Ulquiorra caught every last drop with enthusiasm and Grimmjow sank back on the bed.

Immediately, Ulquiorra grabbed him behind his knees to pull him closer and climbed back into his lap kissing his neck seducingly. Once he was kneeling above him again they were kissing madly, their tongues playing and lips bruising. Grimmjow's hands were squeezing and rubbing Ulquiorra's ass and Ulquiorra moaned sucking on his tongue like a baby. One of Grimmjow's hands slipped under the covers and took out a small bottle of lubricant, clicking it open with his thumb. Ulquiorra broke the kiss and looked into Grimmjow's eyes, his own shining with lust.

"Finger me." He whispered against his lips and opened his knees further to show how he wanted it.

Grimmjow almost had to whip the drool off of his chin. He quickly poured some of the thick substance onto his fingers and reached between Ulquiorra's thighs.  
His head fell back and a mewl escaped his lips when two slick fingers entered him, an then the third one. His hands tangled in Grimmjow's hair and his hips slightly swaying as he massaged his prostate slowly. It didn't take him time to find it. He knew his lover to well, he knew exactly where it was.

Ulquiorra was drowning in pleasure. His breathing becoming heavier and moans louder as Grimmjow jammed his fingers deeper and faster. "Mmmh...y-_yes_!" He locked his gaze with Grimmjow's. His eyes were filled with lust and madness, much like his own.  
Suddenly Ggrimmjow removed his fingers and slammed his hips down. Ulquiorra's ass landed crashing onto Grimmjow's pelvic. His eyes widened and a sharp gasp ripped through his throat. The other let out a loud groan once he was buried deep inside of the hot, tight passage.

"Fuck yourself..." he whispered and Ulquiorra's breath caught in his throat.

Closing his eyes he started to slowly rise and fall on his knees. He felt Grimmjow's hands on every inch of his body and a wet muscle dancing on his neck as he did himself faster up and down on Grimmjow's strong length. The pleasure was overwhelming, he rode him faster and faster and he could feel his orgasm nearing but...

"Aahh -Grimmjow! I... I can't..._help me!_"

Grimmjow got the point and lay back on the bed to support his back and, holding Ulquiorra's hips in place, started thrusting upwards into him with full force.

Ulquiorra was moaning like crazy until he came screaming Grimmjow's name. His insides were clenching violently around him sucking and swallowing him deeper. It was unbearable. Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut and came hard, breathing out his name. Ulquiorra moaned at the sensation of being filled and fell onto his lover's chest panting heavily. They shared a lazy kiss and lay there on top of each other for a few more minutes. Grimmjow was happy with himself and ready to finally fall asleep with his little lover. As soon as their breathing slowed down Grimmjow noticed that Ulquiorra kept squirming around and wouldn't stop playing with his nipples.  
What the hell is it now?

"Can we go to sleep now?" He asked looking down at Ulquiorra who didn't respond in any sort of way, and he wasn't sure if he should take that as a 'yes' or a 'no'. So he just lay back enjoying the feeling of Ulquiorra's little mouth playing with his nipple.

After a few more minutes of squirming and after Ulquiorra brought his teeth into the play he finally snapped.

"WHAT IS IT?" He shook his lover's shoulders gently. Ulquiorra looked at him with his big green eyes, obviously happy that he got his attention and whispered

"...I wanna do it in shower."

...

**XD**

**So, how is it? I hope it's not too much like... you know... If it is, I'm sorry T^T**

**So anyway guys, PLEASE review if you would like to read more from me, I'm sorta thinking about stopping for now, maybe when i finally finish He loves me, he loves me not... (and i have no idea when it's gonna be ˇ-ˇ) Cause I'll be very busy in school from now on and so... if i get enough reviews I'll try to deal with all of it and write for you guys as much as I can...  
SO PLEASE tell me what you think, ofc critics are always welcomed...  
**

**see ya...(maybe hahaha*evil smile*)  
**


	2. Shower scene XF

**Sugarsweet life - Shower smut scene (cause you asked people, so, just for you, I finally wrote it )  
**

**Warnings: Very dirty ;D, YAOI, MA rated, purposely OOC! You've been warned!!!**

**Ps: there is no plot going on, it was supposed to be a one-shot but you asked for this scene so there you go ^^...**

**AN: Just something about reviews. If you have anything bad to say please don't be a pussy and a conformist and log in and post a signed review. I will consider and appreciate all the well mannered and benevolent comments, so if you think I could have done something better, that I made an error or you have a suggestion for me, please let me know. On the other hand, all the rude, insulting, offending and threatening reviews will be deleted/reported and laughed at.  
You have warnings clearly written above and I won't feel responsible for your obviously wrong decision.**

**Others enjoy 33  
**

* * *

Grimmjow blinked. Ulquiorra smiled shyly.

"You mean now?!"

"...aha..." He crawled op towards his face and gave his lips a cute little kiss.

"Please..." He whispered and Grimmjow didn't know what to do. So he just did what his horny body wanted to do: grabbed Ulquiorra and brought him to the shower. He just loved it when his cute little bitchy lover was so needy and opened to him.

Ulquiorra smiled happily. He was excited and felt his body starting to get aroused as soon as the images from earlier went back into his head. He had so many things in mind that he wanted Grimmjow to do to him.

Grimmjow put him down in front of the shower and pinned him to the wall pressing his nude body tight against him. Their lips ghosting against each other for a few moments before they met. They were kissing slowly, only with their lips at first. When Grimmjow pressed his lower body tighter against his a cute little gasp escaped his lips and their kiss deepened.

As soon as the water in the shower started running hot Grimmjow pushed him inside and pinned him to the wall. He began kissing on his neck but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"Wash me first..."

Grimmjow felt his cock twitch. "Why?" He whispered wanting to hear Ulquiorra say it.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as Grimmjow continued to pleasure him "... I'm dirty." he whispered trough a moan.

Grimmjow felt his heart beat quicken and his eyes shone with lust. He reached for some liquid soap and spread it over his fingers. Ulquiorra licked his lips, his hair was soaking wet by now and slicked back revealing his face completely. Grimjow ran his hands through Ulquiorra's hair creating foam in the black locks. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, it felt so good having his lover wash his hair. Grimmjow's hands moved lower down his neck, as the water kept running it washed the foam out of Ulquiorra's hair and it ran down his back, between his buttocks and down his thighs. Grimmjow's hands followed it, rubbing their way down Ulquiorra's wet skin. He enjoyed how he arched into his touch and melted under it. When he reached his ass ulquiorra gasped and moaned when he traced circles with his slick fingers over his cheeks and let them slip between. His breathing got even heavier and he clung onto Grimmjow tighter, his whole body trembling. A loud moan erupted when Grimmjow pushed three fingers inside and scratched his teeth along his yaw. His knees gave him up. Luckily Grimmjow pressed him against the wall. He opened his legs weakly and wrapped them around his waist. Grimmjow held his hips and angled them so Ulquiorra was practically sitting in his lap, his upper body leaning against he wall. Ulquiorra moaned like a whore as Grimmjow moved his fingers inside of him. He rolled his head to the side, eyes half lidded, long and thick lashes wet, mouth opened and water running down his face.

"now..." he whispered "fuck me... now!"

Grimmjow sucked in a breath and clenched his teeth. Retreating his fingers re slid his hands up to Ulquiorra's waist and gripped him to pull him closer. He pulled him so he was supported by him, not the wall, Ulquiorra's arms on his shoulders. he ran his hands up his slick and wet thighs so he could hold them firmly and they wouldn't slip out of his grasp.

Suddenly a new idea hit him and he turned around and pressed his back against the wall, his knees half bent, and feet on the floor, a feet away of the wall. Ulquiorra was now really sitting in his lap, his knees bent and pressed against the wall beside each side of Grimmjow's chest. Ulquiorra licked his lips and followed his lovers plan. Without a word needed to be said he leaned back and propped himself on his hands against Grimmjow's knees that were bent behind him. The position was interesting to say at least but strangely comfortable and arousing for both. Ulquiorra started breathing heavily with need when he realised the position they were in he looked at his lover waiting for him to make a move. Grimmjow took a deep breath and lifted Ulquiorra's hips to push them back down onto himself. Ulquiorra mewled when he felt himself stretch around Grimmjow's thick head. His back arched and his head fell back as he moaned when the rest was pushed into him to the hilt. His moan barely died when Grimmjow pushed in again causing another. He started a rhythm that son grew faster. He had a priceless view on Ulquiorra's body, arched back in front of him, hips that moved along with his, and his face that was looking up to him now. Hair back, cheeks blushed, swollen lips parted and slutty, breathy moans slipping through. He felt himself getting close and pulled Ulquiorra up so their bodies were close. The glass on the door was blurry and puffs of steam floated around them. Those last few times he brought their hips together Ulquiorra screamed gripping on his hair and came all over their chests. Grimmjow came inside of him, holding their hips tight against each other until the passion and pleasure faded slowly. Their breathing slowed down eventually and Ulquiorra's grip on him loosened.

"I love you..."He whispered when he finally came to his senses.

"I love you too" Grimmjow murmured and brought their lips together. After some minutes of kissing gently Grimmjow turned the water off and took Ulquiorra off of his cock he was sitting on rather comfortably. When he straightened his legs finally he realized how much they hurt. Well, looks like they're gonna have to practise this position more often, he thought. They slid the glass door open and stepped out of the steamy shower finally getting some air.

"Ok, we really have to go to sleep now.." He murmured as he took a towel and handed one to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra though unfolded the towel and shoved it back to him with a smile. "First you have to dry me..." He purred.

"...why?"

"I'm wet..."

* * *

I'm officially dead now *officially dies*

My stomach ache is getting worse and my pill is not working. I had to leave school today cause my stomach HURT as HELL and I was so horribly PMSing that I would slap every male person who came near me across the ugly face.

If you're a guy, don't say anything, I hate you right now cause you don't have pms.

**Anyway, I hope you like it, review please, wanna know what you think ;D.**


End file.
